


I Knew You Were Trouble

by Madquinn13



Series: Teen Mom AU [30]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Once upon timeA few mistakes agoI was in your sightsYou got me aloneYou found meYou found meYou found me





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry this title is not about Sara and Nyssa's relationship. 
> 
> So this is it. The last installment. 
> 
> Well I mean I will have an epilogue but they don't count as chapters. 
> 
> It has been a blast writing this. Thank you all so much who have stuck with me since the first one and thank you to people who are only now reading it. After the epilogue is finished in three weeks I will go back and re-write the earlier ones so they are not horrible messes because I rushed through the writing and didn't proof read cos I was so excited to post them for you all. 
> 
> Shit is gonna get dark as I tie up loose ends. But I mean I almost killed Sara and Lexie and Quentin so you know no more darker than that. 
> 
> Thank you Nyxxyn22 for letting me just bounce ideas off you constantly and for proofreading these last installments.

_ Sara was lying in the hospital bed, in the stirrups glaring at her wife.  _

_ “Why the fuck are you down there instead of up here holding my hand.” _

_ “Because Sara you told me to get away from you and I would like to see my child as soon as it is in this world.” _

_ “I don’t want you looking down there during that! You’ll never want to go down there again.” Sara screamed again in pain this time grabbing the pillow out from under her and throwing it at Nyssa and incidentally the nurse.  _

_ “Mrs. Raatko you have already been warned about throwing things!” The nurse scolded her. “Now I don’t care where you wife stands but if you are going to insist on throwing things at her then she only has two options, standing outside or by you.” _

_ “Outside.” Sara answered.  _

_ “I am not going outside. I was not there for Lexie and I really do hate that. I am not allowing that to happen this time.” _

_ “I didn’t know you when I had Lexie!”  _

_ “More reason why I am staying in this room for the new baby.”  _

_ “Perhaps you two can have this argument later?” The nurse offered looking between the couple.  _

_ “I am staying down here.” Nyssa insisted.  _

_ “You do that and I want a divorce since you’ll never touch me down there again.” Sara has seen the videos of child birth (not before she was pregnant which might have been a great birth control method) and she had been repulsed (and not just from the hair care of the 70s).  She did enjoy making Nyssa redder than she has ever seen her before.  _

_ “I promise Sara, nothing will stop me from performing my wifely duties.” Nyssa muttered trying not to be overheard by the nurse.  _

_ “Just get over here so I can break your hand or something so you can be in this much pain too!”  _

_... _

Sara groaned collapsing face first onto the bed.

“What were we thinking? Lexie is a handful alone. Why did we think it was a good idea for another baby?” 

“Well in all fairness we had no idea that we would have twins. Or that having the twins would cause Lexie to act out and call CPS to claim she is being neglected.” Nyssa sighed sitting down next to her and started to stroke Sara’s hair. 

“The social worker was nice though. Even if she thought I was joking when i asked if she wanted to take one or two kids.” Sara rolled over to face Nyssa. “I love you, let’s run away from the kids together.” 

“In a week or two we can see if someone can watch the kids and we will run away to the nicest hotel in the city.”

“For a week?”

“For a weekend, two nights, three days all kid free.” Nyssa promised already getting ready to massage her tired wife. “Have I told you how proud I am of the name you picked for our youngest daughter?”

“No but so long as you don’t stop rubbing you can tell me.”

“I am very proud that you decided to name her after your sister. Very mature. I figured if we had another girl she would be named Lara.” 

“Well now no matter how badly I piss off Laurel I just have to remind her that I named my daughter after her so she can’t be mad.” Sara shrugged. 

“Good plan.” Nyssa kissed her shoulder blade. Her hands didn’t get a chance to wander more when the baby monitor emitted the sound of crying. 

“Mama! The babies are crying again! I’m trying to play Tomb Raider but I can’t concentrate when there is so much crying!” Lexie screamed out at the top of her lungs causing the other baby to start to cry. 

“How many times has she completed that game?” Nyssa asked looking over at Sara. 

“I don’t know, a lot. Am I getting up to check on them or are you?”

“Well you are actually googling if fire stations still take babies so I am going to go check. Can you go talk to Lexie though, remind her that the babies need a quiet house and screaming is not a quiet house.”

“Can’t we just give her up?”

“Sara be realistic, if anyone did take her they would give her back within the hour.” Nyssa reminded her wife as she got up and headed for the door. 

“Damn it, nothing good ever happens here!” Sara groaned. 

“I know you can go complain with your daughter about how much life sucks in this horrible house.” Nyssa tried to be helpful but also couldn’t help be tease her wife. 

Nyssa went into the nursery picking up Lip first as he was closer,. “It’s okay, did your sister wake you up? That wasn’t very nice was it.” Nyssa cooed shifting him in her arms so she could pick up Lori too while she was at it. “I know Princess I know. You don’t like not having your nap.” Nyssa picked both babies up in her arms and sat down in the rocking chair rocking them both, each twin was in a Tomb Raider one, Lori in one that said Tomb Raider in training and Lip wearing one with just the picture of the axe. Nyssa had bought regular clothes for the babies but each time she dressed them in them they never stayed wearing them for long. It seemed her wife was determined to make all her children into giant nerds. 

…

Sara didn’t knock, she just went right into Lexie’s room taking the controller out of the girl’s hand, hitting pause as she did so. 

“Listen Lexie we need to talk.” Sara turned Lexie’s gaming chair so she could face her as she sat on the bed. 

“Can it wait? I’m trying to take down Trinity.” Lexie complained. 

“No it can’t. You’re shouting in the house and not just for us, but you shout all the time. I know it’s hard to adjust to having a new baby in the house, let alone two, I had to adjust to it and it was worse because I had to share a room with you.” Sara half joked. “I’m sorry we’ve been spending so much time with the babies and not with you Lexie.” 

“I don’t care.” She answered trying to take the controller back. 

“No Lexie this is important. You can’t keep shouting and waking up the twins.”

“Why are they my problem? I didn’t ask for two loud smelly babies.” 

“They’re not your problem. They’re not a problem, right now you are the problem. See they’re just napping not disturbing anyone and you’re shouting about how Hippy Jesus needs to up his game.” 

“But he does. I mean he could have done so many things differently to protect the sphere from Trinity but no, they don’t do a damn thing. And why is Lara going through Russia when Sam is in a mental hospital being possessed by Himiko? That’s not right. You don’t treat your wife that way. I mean what if you were in a mental hospital all crazy and Mama went to Russia?” 

“First of all, you are not distracting me from this problem by pointing out a clear flaw an otherwise perfect game. Second from now on in this house we are going by Until Dawn rules when you play with the camera. You keep quiet and you keep still, you wake the twins up or make them cry one more time and I will take every system and game out of this house and you will not see them again until you’re eighteen and moving out.”

“I hate you! I hate living here! And I hate the babies!” Lexie yelled before running out of the room. 

Sara just sat there staring at the paused screen on the tv. 

“I hate this too.” 

…

Lexie was sitting at the table with her Baba. 

“I’m sorry Lexie but I don’t think it would be a good idea.” Yuliya explained as gently as possible. 

“But it’s not fair.” Lexie complained. 

“Listen you know I have a lot of siblings right?”

“Yeah but you grew up in the castle.” 

“Right while you’re living in a shack. Lexie you have a big house. I know you have more rooms than just your bedroom to play in.”

“Yeah but it’s not fair. I liked it when it was just us.”

“I know you did and so did your moms. But they thought it might be hard for you to be an only child. It would be lonely not having any other kids around to play with.”

“I can’t play with them now! They’re dumb boring babies! If they wanted me to be able to play with my siblings they should have had them when I was younger. Aunt Laurel is only three years older than Mom.”

“I know but it wasn’t a good time for them.”

“Cos Mom was only seventeen?” Lexie asked, when Yuliya gave her a look she just sighed. “I can do math Baba.” 

“You always were too smart for your own good. Yes your mothers didn’t want to have anymore kids until they were responsible adults. It’s just unfortunate that you’re so much older than your siblings. But when they’re teenagers it won’t matter.”

“When I’m a teenager I’m getting far away from here.” 

“Why do you want to do that munchkin?”

“I heard Grandpa and Mama talk about when Mom first got sick. They said she left town without telling anyone and she didn’t take me. She ran away when she was a teen because she didn’t want to be a mom anymore. So maybe when I’m a teen I won’t want to be her daughter anymore.” 

“You weren’t supposed to find out about that yet. What do you know about your mom’s illness?”

“She gets really tired sometimes and she doesn’t get out of bed.” 

“It’s called depression and she used to be a lot worse than she is now. Talk to them about what you know don’t be smart just listen okay because yes she left town and she didn’t take you, she didn’t even tell anyone she left Lexie but that doesn’t matter. She only left because she was sick. You can stay here for dinner but I’m driving you home after and you need to talk to your mothers understood?”

“Yes Baba.” 

“I love you and I know your mothers love you too.”

…

Oliver sat up in bed and looked around. He saw that it was dark out and didn’t hear Will crying like he had been doing non stop since coming home from the hospital. He got up half running out the door only to bang into someone. 

“Oliver, it’s okay. I changed Will, fed him and he’s in his crib.” Laurel explained trying to keep Oliver steady. 

“Laurel? You’re here?” Oliver seemed so confused and out of it. 

“Oliver I’ve been here all week. It’s Rosa’s birthday tomorrow so you said she could have the week off. I’ve been taking care of both of you boys Oliver. You’ve been so out of it Oliver I know it’s hard taking care of a baby but I’m helping. Now go shower or back to bed either way change out of your clothes. I got this I took care of Lexie all the time.” Laurel reassured him. Will started fussing from his room. “I got this Oliver. Seriously. You’re smelly you’ll just make his eyes water from the smell. My eyes wants to water from the smell.” 

“You’re the best Laurel.”

“I know.” Laurel smiled at him before heading back into the nursery. 

…

“Okay so we are not even going to talk about why eavesdropping is bad.” Sara started leaning forward on the couch. “But yeah, we need to talk about this. Do you remember a time when me and Mama weren’t together?” 

“No.” Lexie was clearly trying to avoid their eyes.

“Well there was. We had been together for awhile but then I did something stupid. I was scared because I realised how much I loved her and how I knew if she realised what an idiot I was, how she could do so much better than a 15 year old with a baby.” Sara started to explain, Nyssa’s hand was on her back trying to be a steadying force, her thumb rubbing gentle circles as if trying to reassure her that she was foolish to ever doubt the love Nyssa has for her. “So I left. In the middle of the night without telling her where I was going, I just left a note that said we were broken up and I didn’t want her to talk to me or you. It was horrible and the fact that your mother even talks to me at all is amazing and that she took me back means she truly is an angel. You were talking and had clearly gotten as attached to her as I was so you kept asking for her. I was upset and crabby and I yelled at you, which scared you and I thought I was the worst mother in the world because I was.” Sara wiped at her forming tears. “Auntie Laurel took you and went to comfort you. I packed some clothes, emptied my bank account and stole a lot of money from my parents. I climbed out my-our bedroom window got on the first bus out of the city. Do you know what I kept feeling while I was leaving? While I was away?” 

“No.”

“That I was horrible. That I was a terrible mother, sister and daughter. That you and Grandpa, Grandma, Auntie Laurel and Mama that all of you guys, that the best thing I could do for you guys would to just disappear and die. So I did something so wrong and dangerous, I did drugs. I don’t even know what ones I took, I just kept wanting them so I could run away from the pain, from the reminder of what I left. Do you know what had happened?” 

“No.” Lexie even seemed like she was holding back tears. 

“I was so high all the time that I almost got sold into human trafficking. That is something so messed up even Trinity doesn’t do that. I mean as far as we know.”

“Is that when you sell people?” 

“It is.”

“What happened? I mean you clearly weren’t sold...or did Mama buy you?”

“No. No Lexie I didn’t buy her.” Nyssa felt the need to jump in on it. 

“A police team had heard about the deal and they came in just in time. But doing those drugs they had a horrible effect on me. It’s not just depression Lexie. I had some other issues. I used to see things, hear things. I tried to kill myself. After I was back home. The only reason I survived was because Nyssa found me. She saved my life.”

“Where was I?”

“You were with your Aunt Laurel and Oliver. You didn’t like me much when I came back which you were right to do so. Because you deserve a much better Mommy than I was.” Sara explained. Sara had looked down at her hands during the retelling of the hardest time in her life to her eight year old, she didn’t see Lexie get off the couch or hear her come over to her. She froze when she felt the little arms around her neck and felt Lexie’s blonde hair on her cheeks. 

“I love you Mommy, you’re the best Mommy.” Lexie said swallowing her own sobs. “I’m sorry I’ve been difficult.” 

“You haven’t been difficult.” Sara wrapped her arms tightly around Lexie. “It sucks that the babies need so much right now but that doesn’t change anything okay? It doesn’t change how much we love you. It doesn’t change a thing.” Sara promised squeezing her daughter tighter than she should. 

“They won’t always need us as much and we can always see if we can get a sitter for the babies so we can spend some alone time, just the three of us.” Nyssa spoke up.

“That would be fun.” Lexie smiled wiping at her arm with her sleeve. “While the twins are sleeping can we all go in the backyard and play with the bows?” 

“I would love to watch you two.” Sara grinned, she had tried to use Nyssa’s bow before and she hit the target but somehow the arrow bounced off it and flung back at them. Nyssa thankfully had good reflexes and tackled Sara down to the ground before the arrow could hit her. 

…

Sara only was able to watch Nyssa and Lexie take a few shots before the baby monitor was letting her know that one of the twins were up. 

“You two keep having fun I’ll go see to them. Maybe I’ll put them in the stroller and we can come out.” Sara grinned kissing her wife’s cheek and the top of her daughter’s head before running up to see to her infants. 

Soon as Sara was near the door to the nursery she smiled picking up crying Lip.

“What’s wrong baby boy? Did you hear us having fun and wanted to come with us?” Sara cooed lifting him up so she check if he needed to be changed. “Oh I see, you don’t want to be lying in that. I get it.” Sara quickly changed him, they discovered very quickly not to leave him uncovered too long before he seemed to enjoy peeing on them. “There all better.” She smiled at him picking up his pacifier from the crib and placing it back in his mouth. She checked on Lori and aside from drool and a spat out pacifier she was content seemingly not disturbed by her brother’s crying. 

“Let’s go see what Mama and Lexie are doing.” She was bouncing Lip as she started the walk back out to the backyard when her phone went off. 

“Hello?”

“ **Hello Mrs. Raatko. I’m calling to offer you a position with Darhk Import and Export. Mr. Darhk has seen your charitable efforts and most importantly the way you have been raising awareness for your cause. He wants to offer you the position of head of marketing for the company. He is prepared to offer you twice your salary with your wife’s company.** ” The caller explained. 

“That’s a generous offer but I have to say no. I am aware of the company and how they are the biggest competitors Raatko Industry has. Thank you for the offer but please tell Mr. Darhk no.” Sara hung up after that a smile on her face as she looked at Lip. “See Mommy is popular. But don’t worry, I love working with Mama too much to ever leave for the competitor.” 

…

Nyssa had decided to take the twins to the park while Lexie was off with her friends and Sara gone to a meeting for her charity. 

It was a nice quiet day so Nyssa was sat on a bench with the twins in their stroller watching the ducks in the duck pond. She didn’t hear someone approaching until they sat down on the bench next to her. 

“Hello sister. Cute kids. If you want them to stay cute and unharmed you’re coming with me to go see Father. Yes he is still alive thank you for your concern.” Talia grinned wickedly her eyes staying on the infants. 

“You’re not touching them.” Nyssa’s voice was dangerously low. Talia could threaten her all she wanted but the second she mentioned hurting her kids all bets were off. 

“I won’t have too if you come with me.” 

“No I am going nowhere and you’re not touching my kids.” Nyssa threatened. 

Talia just laughed and held up her phone. “This is a live feed. Looks like little Alexis is having fun with her friends. Now, take the babies, don’t take the babies I don’t care which either way we are going to the airport or I’ll show just how easy it is to snap an infant’s neck.” Talia reached out and grabbed Lip’s foot while Nyssa’s attention was on the live footage of Lexie. Taila squeezed hard until Lip started crying and squirming, getting Nyssa’s attention and she ripped Talia's arm back. 

“Fine. Let me bring the twins to their grandfather. I’ll go with you to the airport.” So long as the kids were safe that was the most important thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. I will post a Epilogue, but I have had to re-write it entirely as it was only going to be 5 years later and then I was planning on writing a series that mostly followed teen Lexie instead of Sara but I am not that narcissistic to thing anyone wants to read it. So I am hoping it will be ready for a weeks time but it might be a few days late. It'll be added to the series if you are subscribed to the series you will be notified.

Sara was stretching her back as she made her way out to her car in the parking lot. The meeting went well, they had agreed on a new fundraiser dinner and Sara was pleased with the plans. She was expecting to find her wife and babies around but instead the house was empty. There wasn’t any sign that Nyssa had even been home for over four hours. Sara was starting to think something must have happened she would have been called earlier. She even checked in Nyssa’s offer to check her schedule to make sure she didn’t have a meeting that Sara didn’t know about. 

She tried called Nyssa but it would just go to voicemail. 

“Hey, I’m starting to get worried, where have you taken my babies and disappeared off to Nyssa? I miss you guys, give me a call as soon as you get this. I love you.” Sara sat down in the office chair as she finished the call. She hated not knowing where her family was, it wasn’t like Nyssa not to keep her updated even Yulyia was answering her phone so Sara couldn’t even chalk it up to Nyssa took the twins to her mother’s. 

Sara was getting worried she was about to call her dad and file a missing persons report on Nyssa and the babies when her phone light up with an incoming call. 

“Dad is everything okay?” Sara couldn’t keep the panic out of her voice. 

“ **You tell me. Nyssa just asked me if I can take the twins until you got home. Is everything okay? Did you two have a fight or something?** ” 

“I thought everything was okay, but even if it wasn’t, if Nyssa left me she’d take the kids. If she took off without the kids that’s weird.” Sara didn’t have a doubt about that, Nyssa cared more about the kids than her as it should be. 

“ **She was acting weird when she dropped them off, had some woman in her car.** ”

“Weird how?”

“ **I don’t know Sara, cagey, paranoid, she kept looking around like she was expecting someone to jump out from around the corner. I asked her what was going on and she just said she got called into a meeting from work and asked if I could watch the twins. She didn’t have a meeting did she?** ” 

“Not that I know. I’m worried about her, Dad.” 

“ **It’ll be okay Sara. We’ll figure everything out.** ” He tried to reassure Sara. “ **I’ll come over with the twins.** ” 

…

Oliver couldn’t help but grin at the sight of Laurel asleep in his bed, her hair disheveled. He heard the start of fussing from the monitor and soon heard Rosa tending to him. 

“Are you watching me sleep?” Laurel asked opening her eyes to see him staring at her lovingly. 

“No...not if that’s creepy.” Oliver tried to give his most charming smile. “Thank you for everything, I know I keep saying it but I can’t stop. I can’t thank you enough.”

“How many times do I have to tell you I don’t mind Oliver. I like spending time with you and Will. We’re sleeping in the same bed Oliver.”

“I thought we just kept collapsing from exhaustion as usual in the same bed.” Oliver smiled. 

“That’s kind of true.” Laurel laughed. “I guess we should deal with what all this means, but no reason we have to deal with this now.” 

“Yeah let’s wait until we wake up naked.” He laughed getting up. 

“Yeah, the fact that we both know it’s just a matter of when is a bit weird.” 

….

Nyssa was guided into the warehouse by the two large men on either side of her a few steps behind her sister. Her phone had been dropped down a sewer grate so any chance of getting to say goodbye to Sara was out. 

“The prodigal daughter returns.” A cold deep voice spoke out from the shadows. Nyssa felt her blood turn to ice at the voice. She knew that voice, it haunted her on her darkest nights. 

“I thought you said he was back in Nanda Parbat?” Nyssa glared at her sister. 

“I said I was bringing you to see him, you’re fault you didn’t ask where he was.” Talia smirked not even looking back at her sister. 

“Show my daughter to her seat.” He spoke up stepping out of the shadow. His throat has a long an jagged scar across it, as if it had been slit. “We have a lot to catch up on. You sister has filled me in on a few details Nyssa. You’re a wife and mother now. I’m impressed, no the mother part, but that you didn’t seem to inherit your mother’s self-control issues.” He stalked around her chair circling her like a predator does with its prey. He smirked as Nyssa moved at his insult to defend her mother but was slammed back into the chair. “There’s that temper. I’ve been keeping tabs on you for a long time now and I must say that temper of yours is what dashes any doubt that you are mine. That’s my temper. Years ago you bet a man because you were threatened by his connection to the girl you call daughter.” He went behind her and laid his hand on her shoulder. “We are going to go home, but first, Al-Owal, go find Yuliya, we have a discussion that is long over due.” 

“Do not go anywhere near my mother Al-Owal. You move an inch I will feed you your own tongue.” Nyssa glared at the man from her seat. 

“Please Nyssa stop trying to make me proud, there is time for that later.” Her father chided. “Al-Owal is not going to hurt Yuliya, I just want to talk to her.” Ra’s explained. 

…

Sara was squeezing the twins in a tight hug. 

“Did you call in her car?” Sara asked looking at her father with complete fear in her eyes. 

“Every squad car in the city is looking for it don’t worry.” He reassured her, phone still up to his ear. 

“Don’t worry I have no idea where my wife is! I don’t even know if she’s alive!” Sara stressed but heard the babies start to cry. 

“Okay Sara, put the twins in their bouncy seats. They are sensing that you’re freaking out and it’s making them freak out so until you can calm down and try not to worry until we have something to worry about for sure.” Quentin took Lori from Sara’s arms and placed her in the seat that was kept at his house for them. “Everything will be okay.” He gave a one arm squeeze before kissing the top of her head. He wished that this wasn’t a lie.

“I still can’t get a hold of Yuliya, I called the office and Janice doesn’t know where she is because she is supposed to be in a meeting.” 

“Okay so hopefully they’re in the same place. Where is Lexie?” 

“She’s at Josh’s house.”

“Still?”

“Yeah I talked to his dad.” 

“Okay so the kids are all safe that’s something at least. I’m sure Nyssa and Yuliya are fine. They’re tough.”

“You have no idea how tough.” Sara wiped at the tears that kept forming in her eyes. 

“It’s okay sweetie.” Quentin went back to his phone to make calls. 

After a few minutes there was a loud banging on the door.  

Quentin looked over at Sara before going to door. 

“Detective Lance, I am Agent Sharpe with the FBI, I am here to speak with your daughter Sara about her wife.” The stuffy blonde woman in the suit spoke holding open her badge for Quentin to see. 

“Sara you might want to come here.” Quentin called back not really taking his eyes off of Agent Sharpe. “This is Agent Sharpe.”

“Agent?”

“FBI.” Agent Sharpe added. “Can we talk about your wife?” 

“Yeah.” Sara grabbed her coat stepping out into onto the front step. “What’s going on? Did you arrest her?” 

“Has she done something that would make us arrest her?” Agent Sharpe countered. 

“I have no idea but she’s Russian and lately that’s what you’re agency is all about isn’t it?” 

“Mrs. Raakto do you recognize this woman?” Agent Sharpe held up the picture of a woman who looked a slightly like Nyssa, same coloring and hair line but she looked a lot harder and colder. 

“No but I have a guess at who she is from stories. That’s Talia isn’t she? Nyssa’s older half sister.” 

“It is. She’s back in the states, in fact we have evidence that she has been living in this city for months, been in contact with your wife. We know Nyssa wasn’t born in Moscow like her paperwork says. We know her mother’s story. We have contacted the Raatko’s for help with taking down Ra’s.”

“I didn’t think the FBI dealt with international actions outside the US.” 

“We don’t, I used we as in the government, the intelligence agencies in America. We have tried to take down Ra’s al Ghul. We don’t like knowing that American citizens are buying into a madman’s cult in Tibet and dying at the whim of a madman. I am not the bad guy Mrs. Raatko. I am trying to prevent a needless loss of life and your wife can help me.” 

“Well I don’t know where she is. She had our twins to the park and then dropped them off here to my father a few hours ago. I can’t get ahold of her or her mother.” 

“Is there any possibility that she would go with her sister willingly?”

“Nyssa isn’t a terrorist.” 

“That is not what I asked.”

“No it’s not willing. She hasn’t talked to her sister since she was eight.” 

“That’s not true. She was seen talking to her at an airport around seven years ago.”

“Nyssa isn’t a terrorist.”

“You keep saying that.” 

“You keep suggesting she is!”

“No I’m not. I am just pointing out her contact with her terrorist family members.” Ava stressed. “We have reason to believe that Ra’s is planning an attack and we worry that it may involve your family.”

“Involve us how?” 

“We’re not sure. It could be targeted towards you, or they be using Nyssa in the attack. I had a team following your wife, following your entire family. It’s perfectly legal and justified Mrs. Raatko don’t give me that look. Do you want to know where your wife is?”

“Of course I do.”

“She is in a warehouse with her father, sister and mother as well as up to twenty of Ra’s cult members all armed.”

Sara’s eyes went wide with fear due to the new information. “Why haven’t you done anything about that? They have clearly been kidnapped!” 

“They have not clearly been kidnapped first of all. They could be willingly working with Ra’s. Yuliya followed him from Russia to Tibet once, who’s to say she won’t do it again?”

“The fact that when she left she risked her life and her daughter’s life but it was worth it because if they stayed for one day more she knew he would have killed Nyssa. She would never go back to him. Nyssa hates that man. She hates her sister, she has scars from what her sister would do to her as a baby. They are not working with Ra’s and Talia.” Sara wanted to strangle her for even suggesting it. “Where are they? If you’re not going to do anything then I will.” 

“Mrs. Raatko, we are doing something.” Agent Sharpe stressed. “I am leaving some agents here to protect you and your children. I have some agents keeping an eye on your daughter Alexis too.” 

…

Nyssa could feel her eye swelling shut and had a feeling that the warm liquid she felt running down the side of her arm was blood. Her skills were more rusty than she thought, but when Al-Oawl came in dragging her mother behind him, and she saw the busted the lip, the bloody nose, all the signs that clearly her mother decided to put up a fight she saw red. Every time when she was a child and saw him lay a hand on her mother, called her some whore, they all flashed before her eyes and she knew she could do something about it now. So she did, she attacked Ra’s blindly, she didn’t have any thought except to kill him.

“Still need to be disciplined.” Ra’s muttered looking at his rebellious daughter.

“Ra’s we have an update from Alpha Team.” One of the hooden men spoke kneeling in front of her father.

“Report it then.” 

“They encountered FBI agents at the American’s daughter’s location. They have been eliminated.” Nyssa’s blood went cold and there was a large pit in her stomach, there had been agents protecting Lexie and now they were dead.

“Good. Tell the other teams to be on the lookout for more agents and to ensure they share their comrades fate.” He spoke, keeping his eyes on Nyssa. Yuliya was pushed into her own chair six feet away from Nyssa, her eyes never left her daughter. 

“Now you stole my daughter from me. You turned her against me-”

“I always knew what a monster you were! No one had to tell me!” Nyssa spat only to be backhanded by her father. 

“Growns up are speaking shut up.” He turned back to Yuliya who called out after he hit Nyssa. “The amount of things I have to say to you. But first, remember how you father always used to threaten me? Boast about what he would do to me if he ever saw me?” Ra’s had a sickening grin on his face as he spoke. “Sa’rab go bring in the package for her to see.” He ordered looking away briefly. “Before I arrived here, I visited your father. Gave him the chance to do what he kept swearing he would do.” Ra’s grabbed the box that Sa’rab carried in before dumping the contents out of the box and onto the floor. Yuliya froze as she heard the wet smack the item made. “It seems your father was making empty threats.” Ra’s laughed looking down at the severed head of Yuliya's father. “Unlike him, I never make empty threats.” 

He stared at the distraught look on his former lover’s face. 

“I don’t make empty threats or promises either.” She glared back at him more determined than he had ever seen her before. “I promised that I would never let you hurt her ever again and you won’t. What are you trying to do?” 

“I am not trying to do anything.” Ra’s smirked. “Al-Owal, Sa’rab go treat Nyssa’s wounds. I want some time alone with my former concubine.” 

“No! You are not hurting her!” Nyssa struggled against the two men until a hard bang against her skull made her vision fuzzy, and then the edges started to turn black, then the edges grew until blackness covered her entire vision.

“Stop hurting her!” 

…

“Why are there so many people in the living room with guns.” Sara asked picking up Lip from his bouncy seat as Lori laid spread out on her back in the playpen just inside the dining room. 

“The agents we had with your daughter, didn’t report in. We sent in a secondary unit to check on the scene. Ra’s al Ghul’s men killed them. The agents are bringing Alexis here so we can better protect all of you.” Agent Sharpe explained.

“If Lexie is even still there.” Sara sighed. “Why aren’t you storming the warehouse already they killed your agents, isn’t that reason to go stop them?” 

“It is not that simple. If your wife and mother in law aren’t working with them, then they are hostages. If we storm in there is a possibility that they could die.” 

“So we just wait for news that they’re dead?” Sara couldn’t even describe the level of her anger. 

“Not just for news but we will have to wait. That is how this is going to work.”

“If anything happens to my family I will kill you Agent Sharpe.” 

“Threatening a federal agent is a federal offense Mrs. Raatko.”

“It’s not a threat it’s a promise.” Sara glared at Agent Sharpe only softening when the front door opened and her eight year old daughter came in running going straight for her. 

“Mom what’s going on? Where’s Mama?” Lexie gave Agent Sharpe a hard look to mirror her mother.

“Don’t worry, we are doing everything we can to make sure that if your Mama isn’t a terrorist, that she comes home alive.”

“Mama’s a terrorist? Like Trinity?” Lexie pushed away from Sara’s arms and ran upstairs to her old room.

“Thank you for that Agent Sharpe you’re such a help.” She sighed before going after her daughter. When she got to Lexie’s room she pushed the door open finding Lexie sitting on her bed holding the Rockets bear in her arms tightly. “Hey Lexie I know you have to be confused about what’s going on, I know I sure am. I mean for some reason these people aren’t sure if Mama is a terrorist. I know she isn’t, but they don’t want to trust me.”

“But why do they think it?”

“Because Mama’s father is a very bad man and he’s here in the city. They think that Mama is working with him.” 

“Why would they think that?” 

“Because she’s is currently with them. But we both know how she can take care of herself.” Sara tried to reassure Lexie when she herself was fall from reassured. “Plus Baba is there too and she can be scary.”

“But what’s going on?”

“I don’t know but I trust her. She always comes home to us. Plus she knows if she gets killed then I am going to kill her.” 

…

Nyssa stared down at the sword still in shock as she felt the warm blood coat her hands. Al-Owal was stuck in the wall with the sword through his heart pinning him to it. 

Nyssa had seen in that video game Sara and Lexie love so much that when the British girl first killed someone, she cried and threw up. Nyssa did feel sick but she didn’t think she would be sick. She didn’t want to cry she just wanted her mother to be okay and her father and sister to die as well so her family would finally be safe from them.

She pulled the sword out and turned to face Sa’rab he was on the floor unconscious but she wanted to make sure he wouldn’t wake up anytime soon. She found some rope and used that to tie him up hoping it would be enough. 

“Lara Croft might have had her bow, which I would love to have as well, but I’m sure even Lara Croft wouldn’t turn down a sword.” Nyssa muttered under her breath while silently cursing how much influence Sara apparently has had on her. 

She made her way back to the main room and saw Talia sharpening her nails while watching Ra’s give some long winded speech to her mother who thankfully seemed unharmed. 

She held the sword up ready to strike her sister down.

“FBI drop your weapon!”

“You’re all under arrest!” 

…

“What were you thinking you could have been killed! You didn’t think to mention anything to Dad when he took the twins!” Sara was smacking Nyssa.

“Beloved you constantly hitting me does actually hurt a lot more than I think you know.”

“It better if I have crows feet now or grey roots it’s your fault! I was worried sick and it’s not fair. We had a deal, you worry not cause the worry.” Sara practically yelled. 

“I know we did and I am so sorry to cause you or Lexie worry.” Nyssa kept apologizing. “We are not finished though.” Nyssa looked down at the ankle monitor now on her leg. 

“Oh that is going to be no problem.” Laurel spoke up walking out of Quentin’s kitchen holding Lori in her arms. “Tonight I’ll be filing a case of human rights violation against the FBI for their treatment of Nyssa and Yuliya. Especially how they have placed Nyssa on house arrest because they saw her defending herself when they were unwilling too.” 

“I do not want to cause a fuss Laurel. We do not require money and I am fine.” 

“This is about the principles Nyssa.” Laurel started. 

“Yeah we need one parent without a federal record.” Sara stressed. 

“Don’t worry Nyssa, I can win this for you.” Laurel smiled reassuringly at her sister in law. 

“If you both are so sure that this should be done then fine.” Nyssa gave in knowing how stubborn the two sisters could be. 

…

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Sara asked staring at Nyssa in concern over the head of a sleeping Lexie as the family laid in the master bed. 

“I assure you Sara the damage looks worse than it is.”

“No not the physical stuff. You killed someone. I mean you had to and if that’s what it took so you could come home alive than I am very glad but still. I mean it can’t be easy.” Sara tried to reach over to squeeze her. 

“Sara there is nothing I wouldn’t do to protect you and our family from him. Everytime I think about what I did, I always think about what he has done. The damage he has caused. He killed my grandfather and brought his head here from Russia just to cause us even more pain. He is a monster, Talia is a monster. The people who work with them are monsters. I did what I had to do and I do not regret it. I only wish the FBI showed up after made sure Talia wasn’t a threat anymore.” 

“You don’t mean that. You’re not just some killer.” Sara stressed. 

“But I am. I killed Al-Owal. I wish I killed him sooner, all of this could have been avoided.” 

“You don’t know that though. If you do ever change your mind and you want to talk about it you know I’m always here right? No matter what you say I promise you can talk to me.” 

“Thank you Sara but I am okay. My family is safe. That is the most important thing.” 


End file.
